PARA-stan vs SHAI-tan!
by gadhadada
Summary: Small Birthday Gift for DUO-MRF and MISTIC MORNING, Happy To To...!


**PARA-stan vs SHAI-taan**

CID Cast and Crew on Dewali occasion presenting Live Performance, FW is the Production House, B.P Sing the Director, whereas Creative Team is also same, only introduced a New Character with Cast in the play.

The new character entered in Devil Costume as all are preparing themselves with the Costumes and other Stuff, the new character look at DAYA who is looking so dashing in Angel Costume and said.

New Character (to DAYA): Hello PARY.!

DAYA (confuse): PARY, ye kya hay.?

New Character: aaaaaaaaaa, matlab PARA, PARA.

ABHIJEET (shock): ain… PARA kya…?

New Character: mera matlab… jesy FAIRY, PARI hoti hay, yani larki hoti hay, aisy he ye AADMI hain yani FAIRA matlab PARA…

ABHIJEET starts laughing, DAYA embarrass, the Director screaming about the Q, so all comes to their exact point, ABHIJEET on back stage, DAYA and New Character takes their positions on Stage, the Curtain start raising, here B. P Sing started his announcement as…

B.P Sing: kabhi kabhi meray dil mein khayal aata hay…

ACP (pat on his head): Hey Bhagwan…

B.P Sing: kay CID agar DIG kay safaid baalun mein Kho na jati tou DCP kay character mein uljh bhi sakti thi…

ABHIJEET (to ACP in helpless): Sir kuch kijyey…

The Creative Team reminding B. P Sing about what he should be said, during this the New Character wishes DAYA …

New Character: Good Luck PARY.!

DAYA: Good Luck…

New Character (hurry): GD… (proud tone) naam tou suna hoga…

DAYA (straight tone): Nahi…

GD (murmur): huh… Jealous, GD kay Husn say…

DAYA hide his laugh with Difficulty in this murmur, the Curtain completely pulled up, both stand on middle of the Stage… GD growl…

GD: haan tou PARY, Tum nay GD Shaitan ki raj dhani mein aany ki Juraat kesay ki… Tumhein is ki Saza mil ker rahy gi…

DAYA (rash tone): haan, do Saza, Shaitan, main kisi say nahi darta…

GD turned back n in anger trying to pierce her SEENGS inside DAYA tummy, but because of Height Difference its Difficult, here She again attempt but, DAYA whisper…

DAYA: Tumhein meri Chati mein Seeng ghusana hay Bewakoof Shaitan… Pait mein nahi…

GD (order): jhuk jao PARY…

DAYA (irritate): phir tou Sar mein ghusa do gay…

Behind the Stage, ABHIJEET thinking in rash, DAYA kya baatein ker raha hay wo bhi is waqt…

GD: Peeth mein Maar dun…

DAYA: haan chalo theek hay…

GD again attempt but failed as Her SEENGS only Hit DAYA Back, so she picked a Stool from the Stage corner, stand on it and pierced Her SEENGS, inside DAYA Peeth and because of this DAYA PANKH (wings) which was fixed there, got Two Big Holes…

GD: ohhhhhh…

DAYA (angry): Tum nay meray PAR tour diyey GD…

In anger He tried to grab GD, as a result Her DUM broken, half part on DAYA's hand and Half on GD back, GD look at it, and started Crying…

GD: bha….. bha… meri DUM Tour di… ab main Jharo Kesay dun ga..

DAYA was really in Trouble, the Scene totally out from the Script, He looks at GD, who was Crying loudly and angry on that 6 feet 2 inches PARA as…

GD: haaaaaaaa… ab main apni Maa ko kya DUM dikhaon ga… batao PARY.!

DAYA (come close n say): arry dekho, Ro mut, ye Jur jayey gi…

GD (angry): kesay?

DAYA look at here and there and in Confusion, use his Saliva to Join that DUM to the rest Part, ABHIJEET fell from the Chair in madly laughing as seeing DAYA attempt of DUM JORO by Saliva, here the attempt was failed, DAYA asked…

DAYA (tense): tumharay pass Glue hoga..?

GD (with tears): nahi.

DAYA: acha Scotch tape?

GD (weep): nahi.

DAYA: acha choro meray pass RUMAL hay.

He takes out the RUMAL, wrapped it around the parts of DUM and now joins it, GD moved it in to and fro, wipes her tears with DUM and say to DAYA…

GD: Thank You PARY…

PARA moved back to His position in Lovely Smile… Here GD back to scene so start Scolding again, B.P SING ordered SALUNKHY to appear on Stage right now… SALUNKHY appeared…

SALUNKHY: hello main Tooth Fairy hun…

DAYA and GD look at each one eyes and bursts their Laugh as SALUNKHY looking Funny in that FAIRY outfit with Mustache and Flowery Crown on head, SALUNKHY instantly in anger…

SALUNKHY: Tum logun nay Mujhy Greet nahi kiya?

DAYA: ohh… haan…

He bent down as because of his height, His head hits SALUNKHY Head who after grabbing his head sat on floor in pain, here GD did not see that SALUNKHY on sitting mode so also bent , Her SEENGS tangled on SALUNKHY Flowery Crown and when She back on standing mode, SALUNKHY head looking like a Cricket Ground..

Audience laughing madly, SALUNKHY walked out in Anger after seeing this and pulling out the Flowery Crowned WIG from GD SEENGS…

Here B.P Sing in hurry Ordered FREDDIE and VINEET to enter on stage, they appeared and introduce themselves as.

BOTH: hum Tumharay Guardian angel hain…

DAYA: theek hay, FREDDIE meray peechay kharay ho jao, aur meray Parun (wings) kay Surakh (holes) per apnay hath rakh do, hawa aa rahi hay aur mujhy Sardi lug rahi hay…

GD: aur VINEET Tum yahan Meri DUM pakar ker kharay ho jao, wo Zakhmi hay.

Both did so, here Three other people in Costumes named SACHIN, NIKHIL and TAREEKA entered as GHOST, NIKHIL screaming with hahhahha/heheheeh kinda Stuff…

NIKHIL: Mian Bhoot hun…

Here FREDDIE embraced DAYA from those Holes and wrapped his arms around him in Fear as..

FREDDIE (scream): DAYA Sir Bhoot, Aatma…

The Tight Embrace chocked DAYA chest, He started Coughing with Hopping here and There, GD moved Forward in Tension with VINEET who clutched Her DUM as…

GD: hayey, PARY ko Maar Diya, PARA Sans nahi Lay pa raha…

She tried hard to unwrap FREDDIE Arms which tightened more, in that Her DUM hit hardly to NIKHIL and He smashed on Stage…

GD: ahhhh… Bhoot Mar gaya…

FREDDIE in Happiness pulled back his arms from those holes and DAYA chest release, He manages His Sinus whereas FREDDIE saying with Dancing and clapping,

FREDDIE: DAYA Sir, Bhoot Mar gaya… oh (to GD) Shaitan, Tum nay Bhoot Maar diya…

GD (instantly): GD… naam tou suna hoga…

FREDDIE: Nahi, Naam tou nahi Suna…

DAYA choked his laugh again, GD in anger hit her foot on floor and due to that Her DUM wrapped VINEET who fell at back stage with FREDDIE…

People really enjoying and Laughing a lot, here SACHIN comes on Extreme anger as..

SACHIN (to GD): Tum nay ek CID officer ko maar diya… License dikhao…

GD (confuse): kis ka?

SACHIN: is Khatarnaak Hathyar ka, jis say Tum nay is Officer ki Jaan lay li?

GD started Weeping, SACHIN comes Forward with…

SACHIN: Tumhein Giriftar kiya jata hay…

DAYA was in Confusion, He thought…

DAYA (murmur): ye is ko kya ho gaya…?

Here on back stage ABHIJEET was not in the position of doing anything, he was just Rofling, ACP was in Smiling and B. P Sing was only Boiling in anger… SACHIN wore the Hathkari on GD SEENGS, and tell TAREEKA…

SACHIN: DR TAREEKA, aap is ki DUM say DUM PRINT lein…

DAYA (angry): SACHIN, ek Senior Officer kay hotay huay, Tum kaun hotay ho Orders denay walay…

SACHIN: magar Sir, is ny humaray Officer…

DAYA (rash): bus Chup…

SACHIN completely comes an Off mood, here TAREEKA comes Forward, GD backing and trying to Protect Her JURI hui Dum, during this her Dum tangled on TAREEKA Curly and Weavy Hairs, Now its really Difficult as She is trying to Untangled Her hair as She is moving To and Fro with the DUM movements. Here GD still in main issue…

GD: hayey Meray SEENG Baandh diyey… bha… bha…

DAYA comes Forward and trying to taken out the Hathkari from Her Seengs, in that His Bracelet tangled on Hathkari and now it's a New Story cz when DAYA trying to take out by pulling his hand, GD automatically raise up from the floor of stage in air with TAREEKA here and there movements…

Audience laughing Madly, B. P Sing lastly takes a try and pushed ABHIJEET and ACP Sir on the Stage… both appeared and initiates…

ABHIJEET: Mian RAKSHAK hun…

ACP: aur Main ANGRAKSHAK…

DAYA and GD bent to Greet to Angrakshak, the DUM moved and TAREEKA hit ACP, who Rested with Silent standing SACHIN on floor while TAREEKA hit with the wall of Stage with the Aadhi DUM…

GD (whisper): oops…

GD started Weeping again… ABHIJEET stand in Shock mode and then started laughing and roaming on stage, DAYA wrapped that Aadhi bachi hui DUM around GD, wrapped Her inside his arm, grab ABHIJEET arm and vanish from the stage in seconds…

here B.P Sing loud voice pressed in Audience madly laugh… the Curtain pulled down…

Next day, the TRP of CID creates new History in the World of Television Media Industry…!


End file.
